


Kalimdor Beach

by Sed



Series: Lionfang Week 2020 [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cliche, Day At The Beach, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Silly, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: Lionfang Week Day 4 - Relax“It's one day at the beach, right? What else could possibly happen today?”
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner, Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Lionfang Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837471
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34
Collections: Lionfang Prompt Week





	Kalimdor Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's the cliche anime beach episode no one asked for.

“Here?”

Varok nodded and dropped the basket in the sand. It landed with a heavy _thunk_ , leaving a small crater.

“What did you pack in there, anyway?” Anduin asked.

“Lunch,” Varok replied. He was not more specific. Anduin thought perhaps he ought to press, given that the basket seemed to weigh as much as the average human, but he didn’t. He didn’t have to press, or care, or worry. This was his vacation, and he was going to enjoy it, suspiciously heavy picnic baskets be damned.

He shaded his eyes with his hand and peered further down the beach in either direction; there were few faces he recognized among those already set up on blankets and beach chairs, beneath umbrellas or lounging in the sun. He did spot the champion, who didn’t so much appear to be lounging as passed out. That didn’t seem very surprising, all in all. Up near the snack stand, he caught sight of what might have been Rokhan… or… any other troll. The shadowhunter really needed to get his own look, Anduin thought with a frown. It was becoming impossible to tell him apart from everyone else.

“Your towel,” Varok said. He handed Anduin a long, blue towel, bordered in gold, with a gold lion’s head in the center. It matched his swim shorts.

There was a commotion from the parking lot, and Anduin turned around to find Tyrande, Shandris, Maiev, and Malfurion had arrived. They all piled out of a large van with a strange, hazy mural of a moon and what seemed to be several albino deer painted on the side. There also appeared to be a unicorn, which seemed odd. Odder still that it was the strangest part of a mural depicting glowing white deer.

Malfurion looked much the same, but the others had mostly donned swimsuits and sarongs for the occasion. As Anduin watched, Malfurion transformed into a bear, and Tyrande promptly began loading him up with beach supplies like a pack mule. Well, he supposed the archdruid had to be good for something.

Varok spotted them too, and he let out an unhappy groan. “They aren’t going to set up close to us, are they?” he complained.

“I don’t know, Varok. You could always dig a trench around our chairs like last time. Just… no spikes.”

“Spikes are the whole point,” Varok grumbled. “It didn’t work, anyway. Blightcaller just ended up breaking an arm.”

Anduin thought back to their last trip to the beach. He didn’t recall Nathanos Blightcaller getting injured. “Right or left?” he asked.

“Not one of his. Just a spare.”

Anduin frowned. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.

They set up the chairs, the large umbrella, and the small drink cooler Anduin had lugged all the way from the parking lot. His arms still ached from the effort. The parking lot was only thirty or forty feet away, of course, but he _really_ wasn’t used to manual labor.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite orc warrior and his human king boyfriend,” came the voice of Flynn Fairwind. Anduin turned and smiled at the former pirate. He was wearing a pair of what appeared to be striped pants that had been cut off at the knees and tied into little knots on the side, along with a sash around his waist. His hair was loose and already tangled by the wind. He carried a large canvas bag in one hand. Beside him, Mathias Shaw nodded politely.

“We are likely the only orc warrior and human king couple you know, but thank you,” Anduin said to Flynn.

“You can’t prove that.”

“Master Shaw,” Anduin added. “Good morning.”

“Your Majesty.”

“Ah, we’re at the beach,” Flynn said, draping an arm around Shaw’s shoulders. “Loosen up a little, will you?”

“He has a point,” Anduin said. He gestured to Shaw’s attire, which consisted of… well, exactly what he would wear at any other time. “You’re not planning to swim in that, are you?”

“I hadn’t planned to swim at all.”

“Oh no,” Flynn said, “absolutely not. You are not leaving me by my lonesome out in the water all day while you…” He opened the bag he was carrying and peered inside. “How many books could you possibly read in one day, Mathias?”

“I won’t know if you don’t let me read them.”

Flynn scoffed. “I’m burying these.”

“You have that ridiculous inflatable, you hardly need me,” Shaw complained.

Flynn dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper and told Anduin, “It’s a blow-up pirate ship. I _love_ it.”

“He stole it.”

“I _borrowed_ it.”

Shaw rolled his eyes and tried to reach for the bag, but Flynn held it away from him. “You get one book. Go change.”

“Anduin,” Varok said behind him. He hadn’t joined in on the conversation, which surprised none of them. “Where is the sunscreen?”

“It isn’t in the basket?” He really should have asked what was in the basket.

Varok let the lid clap shut and shook his head.

“Well, we’re going to spend most of the day relaxing in the shade. You probably won’t need it,” Anduin told him.

“You could borrow ours,” Flynn said.

“Mine,” Shaw said.

“His,” Flynn corrected. He aimed a thumb at Shaw. “Delicate skin, this one.”

“I have enough freckles.”

Anduin shook his head. “Thank you, but Varok is very particular about how it smells.”

“Really?” Flynn squinted down at Varok, who was still kneeling in the sand. “Wouldn’t take you for the picky sort.”

“Hey…”

“Oh, no offense intended, of course,” Flynn said to Anduin.

Varok frowned at Flynn, but he didn’t stop digging through the basket. He tossed something over his shoulder, and it landed with a heavy sound.

“Why is there a one-handed axe in the picnic basket?” Anduin asked him.

“You said to bring everything I might need.”

Anduin stared at him. He really hoped there was a followup to that answer, but Varok kept digging, throwing random objects out onto the sand. So far, the only food that had appeared included two sandwiches and a single apple.

“What could he need the axe for?” Flynn muttered.

But before Anduin could answer him, a sudden squealing of tires ripped across the beach from the direction of the parking lot. It was accompanied by what sounded like music, if music was accompanied by screaming and the banging of rusty metal sheets.

“That axe doesn’t seem like such a bad idea now,” Flynn muttered.

They all watched as Sylvanas Windrunner and her… Blightcaller, whatever he was… came to a violent stop in a cloud of thick black smoke. It looked like they were parked diagonally across three spaces.

“You may need this,” Shaw said. He was holding out a dagger for Anduin to take.

“Shaw! I don’t need a knife. Why did you bring your knives to the beach?”

“I didn’t.”

Anduin and Flynn—and even Varok—looked at him.

“These are my beach knives,” Shaw explained, as though that made perfect sense.

Meanwhile, Sylvanas and Blightcaller had started unpacking, with Blightcaller’s arms weighed down by all the various necessities they would be using for the day. Two massive blighthounds jumped out of the car behind him, along with a pile of trash, and ran directly for the beach.

“There are leash laws, you know!” Flynn shouted. He wasn’t nearly loud enough to overcome the rumble of the car’s engine, which was still running, pouring smoke into the parking lot from its tailpipe.

Sylvanas reached into the driver’s side window, which seemed either permanently rolled down, or broken entirely, and turned the key to shut off the car. She then looked up, scanned the beach, and promptly gave Anduin the finger.

“Are you sure you don’t want one of these?” Shaw asked again. He was holding out _three_ knives this time.

“Put those away!”

“Now you see why I packed an axe,” Varok said.

Anduin could feel a headache coming on, and it had nothing to do with the heat. “I’m going swimming,” he announced, toeing out of his sandals and kicking them underneath his chair. “While I have the chance.” Light only knew how the rest of the day would go.

“Great idea,” Flynn said. “We’ll come with you.”

“Don’t you need your things?”

Flynn dropped the canvas bag in the sand next to Anduin’s chair. “There. Unpacked.”

“Surely you brought more…” Anduin muttered.

Shaw shook his head. “He did not.”

“You will buy your own food,” Varok said pointedly. He aimed a thick green finger at Flynn.

“Of course, of course.” Flynn turned to Shaw. “Mathias?”

“Yes, I have money.”

“Oh good!”

Varok finished emptying the basket. The sand around him looked like the aftermath of a battlefield, and he had not located the sunscreen.

“I’m sorry,” Anduin said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Flynn shrugged. “Well, look, it’s one day at the beach, right?” He looked at Shaw, and then Varok, and finally Anduin. “Odds are you’ll spend most of it relaxing in the shade. And when you aren’t there, you’ll be swimming.” He seemed satisfied with his solution to the problem, and offered them all a wide, reassuring smile. “After all, what else could possibly happen today?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to this, in fact it's mostly all written, but I won't be posting it until after LFW is over. I just got kind of carried away and it's pretty long. I'd like to get today's prompt done on time (for once).


End file.
